


Come at me Winter Soldier

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Marvel, The Avengers, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Just a quick one shot of Bucky and Steve because they honestly deserve a break after Civil War, M/M, especially the beginning with him being tortured, poor buck, that movie fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so short it's really just a little story that I pictured in my head.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come at me Winter Soldier

(Home)  
Bucky: "so cap...I mean Steve.  
You wanna fuck?"  
Steve: "WHAT!! What the fuck- Buck what are you saying?!"  
Bucky: "well I thought you loved me? I love you. I also haven't gotten laid in like forever, so wanna fuck?"  
*Steve already on the bed with only boxers on*  
Steve: "Come at me Winter soldier."  
*Bucky full on blushing*  
Bucky: "okay but I've gotta tell you my left boob is sensitive alright."  
*steve laughs before Buckys lips crash against his*


End file.
